In a liquid crystal display panel, in order to avoid deterioration of the quality of liquid crystal molecules and bad display caused by a long time fixed voltage, signals provided to data lines in the display panel must undergo a polarity reversal. The polarity reversal drive of the panel usually includes point reversal, row reversal, column reversal, etc., wherein the column reversal has the smallest power consumption, so it is widely applied to panels of low logic power consumption.
During column reversal, signals on adjacent data lines have opposite polarities, so charge consumption for performing polarity reversal of the signals on the data lines can be reduced by means of charge sharing between adjacent data lines, thereby reducing power consumption. However, a charge sharing device generally has complex circuits, and key elements must be integrated on the IC, so the cost and volume of the IC are greatly increased.